Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing system for executing a predetermined service between users.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a popularization of what is called cloud services in which a client accesses a server via the Internet, and executes a desired service on a web browser, without installing a program for service execution on the client side. Further, with the development of social networking services (SNS's), communication between users has attracted attention.
There has been proposed a technique for restricting access to user information in virtual communities formed of the above-described SNS's, for sharing information between a plurality of users. For example, there has been proposed a system in which, when a first user requests a second user to approve the generation of an association with the first user (setting of the right to access user information), the right to access user information of the first user is temporarily given to the second user before the generation of an association between the first and second users (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-175966). According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2009-175966, the second user can browse the user information of the first user before approving the generation of an association with the first user, making it easier to determine whether the right to access the user information of the second user should be set to the first user.